


La fiesta del lago

by Cass_Caelis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Calamar gigante borracho, Crack Fic, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Caelis/pseuds/Cass_Caelis
Summary: Por que, ¿Quien asegura que mientras el invierno mantiene a los alumnos dentro del castillo, los habitantes del lago no se pueden divertir?





	

Esta historia fue escrita para el reto Desafios de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

El Potterverso le pertenece a JK Rowling

Reto: Estaciones- Invierno. Palabra: hielo

La fiesta en el lago

El cielo se nubleba sobre el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Seguramente pronto empezaría a nevar.

No se notaba nadie en los jardines. Solo los árboles que se movían sacudidos por la violencia del viento del invierno, mientras los pájaros se arrebujaban con sus pichones en sus nidos.

Bajo la gruesa capa de hielo las criaturas acuáticas estaban de fiesta. Cuando el invierno llegaba y cubría todo con su manto de nieve, cuando la lisa superficie del lago se enfriaba: esa era su época favorita del año. Ya los molestos alumnos quedaban separados de ellos por las aguas congeladas y gracias a que ninguno de ellos se acercaba, no podían notar la música que sonaba en ese paraíso submarino.

En un rincón el calamar Gigante fumaba algas (no me pregunten cómo, a mi me dió una probadita y todavía estoy grogui) mientras que entre las piedras del fondo los Gryndillows jugaban al voley playa, en fin, una fiesta de los más divertida. Y es que había llegado el invierno. Y cuando el hielo llegaba, la fiesta nadie la paraba.


End file.
